Information-handling systems may have different types of permanent storage devices. One information-handling system has a processor capable of processing information and of generating a storage task, a hard disk drive interface with a processor, the hard disk drive being capable of storing information on a rotating magnetic disk and of performing a storage task, a solid state drive interface with the processor, the solid state drive being capable of storing information in flash memory and of performing the storage task, and a storage arbitrator interface with a hard disk drive and the solid state drive, the storage arbitrator being capable of selecting one of the hard disk drives with a solid state drive to perform a predetermined task based on one or more factors. Furthermore, the information-handling system has a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) controller interfaced with a hard disk drive and a solid state drive. The RAID controller is capable of mirroring information stored on the hard disk drive and the solid state drive.